


Die Wichtel vom 3.Stock

by firefly1311



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly1311/pseuds/firefly1311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep calm and sew on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Wichtel vom 3.Stock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antares04a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=antares04a).



Die Wichtel aus dem 3.Stock  
Von firefly1311 für antares04a, Weihnachten 2013

Blut. 

Ja, und viel zu viel davon. Man müsste nun annehmen das uns das in unserem Beruf nicht mehr viel ausmachen würde, aber wir sind auch nur Menschen. Und die offensichtliche Menge, gepaart mit den Gerüchten, die uns von „unten“ erreicht haben, lassen Rose und mich nur einen langen Blick wechseln.

Rose und ich arbeiten im Cheyenne Mountain Complex, dritter Stock, Wäscherei, Reinigung und Schneiderei, gleich gegenüber dem Friseur. Und die blutverschmierte Lederjacke, die Colonel O`Neill gerade auf unseren Tresen gelegt hat, gehört Dr.Jackson. 

Nun, wir sind keine Tratschbasen, aber Rose ist mit einem der SFs verheiratet, die in den untersten Stockwerken Dienst tun und gelegendlich kommen wir nicht umhin, ein paar Informationen und Vermutungen über unsere Lieblingskunden auszutauschen. Und dazu gehören der Colonel und der Doktor ganz bestimmt, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Der Colonel ist einer von der Sorte Kunden, die genau wissen wie sehr man sich das Leben durch das Wohlwollen von uns „Hilfsgeistern“ erleichtern kann. Kaum war er im Mountain stationiert, kam er mit einigen einfachen Aufträgen und einem bisschen Zeit zum plaudern. Zwei sehr subtile Komplimente über Roses tizianrote Haare und meinem Geschick, seine Rangabzeichen in Windeseile perfekt auf seine Class-A-Uniform aufzunähen, reichten, dass wir uns seinen Namen merkten und in Zukunft seine Sachen express-bearbeitet und griffbereit hatten – ein unschätzbarer Vorteil, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Personal hier ein und aus geht und wie oft hier etwas verschütt geht. Natürlich hatten wir seine Taktik durchschaut, aber wer kann schon so einer augenzwinkernden Dreistigkeit wiederstehen. Das Leben ist langweilig genug. 

Jedenfalls war es das, das erste halbe Jahr, das Rose und ich hier arbeiteten. Zu der Zeit, als der Colonel auftauchte, waren wir an dem Punkt angelangt unsere diversen Kunden und Kundinnen als Charaktere in verschiedenen Märchen und Literaturklassikern zu besetzen. Wir hatten schon länger nach einem perfekten „Gestiefelten Kater“ gesucht und waren uns sofort einig, den geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden zu haben.

Nun, es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass manche Soldaten BDUs oder zivile Kleidung ihrer Kameraden mit abgeben und holen, aber die .. ähm… Gewänder, die Colonel O`Neill kurz darauf brachte, waren doch bemerkenswert. Und die eine Größe kleineren, nagelneuen BDUs sollten NICHT gestärkt werden. Und die Namens-patchs sollten – genau wie bei dem Colonel – ebenfalls nicht wie gewohnt über die rechte Brusttasche, sondern innen am Saum aufgenäht werden und Rangabzeichen hatte der Unbekannte auch nicht nötig. Offenbar gehörte sein neuer Kumpel dem selben illusteren Grüppchen an, das scheinbar anonym in einem der untersten Stockwerke seiner geheimen Tätigkeit nachging. 

Es wäre für jeden Sicherheitsdienst erschreckend zu erfahren, wie viel wir über unsere Kunden an Informationen sammeln können, wenn wir uns Mühe geben. Da ist zum einen das, was sie in den Taschen vergessen, wer wessen Sachen bringt, abholt und bezahlt, und zum anderen die bis zu 24 Patchs pro BDU oder Class A, an denen wir alles ablesen können, was der Mensch bisher wo und wie lange in seiner militärischen Laufbahn gemacht hat. Wir fertigen auch die Patchs - die nur mit Velcro befestigt werden - der supergeheimen Spezial-Einheit, in der der Colonel mitmischt. Das heißt, wenn hier eine Uniform auftaucht, die nur Rangabzeichen hat, wissen wir schon, zu welchem Verein die gehört. Genauso wie wir die Säcke zuordnen können, in die die Jungs und das Mädel dieses exclusiven Clubs ganz unten im Mountain ihre BDUs stopfen, wenn sie von einem „Außen-Einsatz“ zurück kehren. Wo auch immer das „Außen“ gewesen sein mag.

Noch bevor wir ihn also persönlich sahen, wussten wir bereits, dass Dr.Jackson Brillenträger ist und unvorschriftsmäßig lange, dunkelblonde Haare hat, Kaffee trinkt und Schokoladenkekse in seine Taschen krümmelt, immer mindestens einen Powerriegel mit sich herum schleppt, aber keine der Standard-zugeteilten Kondome, welche Medikamente er regelmäßig braucht, dass er abgebrochene Bleistifte hortet und nie ohne ein Stück Papier unterwegs ist, dass er nie genug Taschentücher hat (und deshalb gelegendlich seinen Ärmel benutzt) und nicht nur … ähm, seine Brieftasche rechts trägt. Ähm… ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Colonel.

Tja, und dann brachte der Colonel zum ersten Mal Dr.Jackson mit. Die beiden hätten unterschiedlicher kaum sein können. Neben dem gewieften Colonel O`Neill mit seinem hinterhältigen Humor und seiner – den Aussagen einiger Soldaten nach – knallharten Autorität und hellwachen Lebenserfahrung, wirkte der junge Wissenschaftler wie ein verträumter Schulbub. Sein erstes unsicheres Lächeln ließ uns schmelzen wie Butter in der Sonne. Natürlich war er damit genauso manipulativ wie sein charmanter Kumpel, aber wir waren beide schnell überzeugt, dass er vollkommen authentisch ist und diese schlichte Liebenswürdigkeit einfach ein Teil seines Charakters ist. 

Ich habe ihn also vermessen, während der Colonel bei Rose mehr Namens-patchs bestellte und stapelweise finanzielle Erstattungsanträge ausfüllte. Und mich – und meine Finger - dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Sollte er eigentlich besser wissen, dass ich mich nicht an so einem Lämmchen vergreifen würde. Rose flirtet mit sämtlichen Kunden auf Teufel-komm-raus und ein paar haben auch schon mal zwinkernd übersehen, dass auf meinem Namensschild unter Rang: „Mrs.“ steht, aber es wäre echt unprofessionell gewesen das Kücken in Verlegenheit zu bringen. 

Rose meinte später, er wäre wunderbar als „Der glückliche Prinz“, aber davon wollte ich nichts wissen. Der Junge hatte etwas Besseres verdient, als an gebrochenem Herzen zu sterben. Und nachdem wir die beiden öfters zusammen erlebt hatten, stimmte sie mir voll und ganz zu, unser Repertoire auf Shakespeare auszuweiten und als nächstes „Des Wiederspenstigen Zähmung“ zu inszenieren. Danach fingen wir an zu streiten, wer von den beiden denn nun Petruchio und wer Kate sein sollte.  
*  
Kurz vor Weihnachten brachte der Colonel die Lederjacke. Sie war nun auf den ersten Blick absolut kein modisches Highlight, wie zum Beispiel diese schicke Captain Carter immer welche trug: knapp sitzend, in prächtigen Farben Taille und Po betonend. Sie hatte eher das Flair von „tauglich für den Rest deiner Tage“. Wenn ich es recht betrachtete, hatte sie fast den gleichen Schnitt wie diese All-Wetter-Barbour Jacken, die geradezu „Schlüpf rein und fühl dich geborgen“ schreien. Das glatte Leder war butterweich und wahrscheinlich das teuerste, das ich bisher in den Fingern hatte, in einem Braunton, der die Haare von Dr.Jackson dunkelgold leuchten ließ. Eine gesteppte Innenjacke zum rausnehmen für eisige Winter und ein Futter aus feinkariertem Flannel, extra weich aufgeraut in den schrägen Taschen, die genau so platziert waren, dass man sehr bequem kalte Hände darin vergraben konnte. Und eine Ärmellänge die ausnahmsweise passend erschien.

Langsam konnte ich mir einen Reim darauf machen, was unser gestiefelter Kater in unserem Maßbuch gesucht hatte, mit dem ich ihn erwischt hatte, als er vor längerem damit rumspielte. Wahrscheinlich steckte diese Carter – auf die er damals so geduldig während ihrer Class A Uniform Anprobe gewartet hatte - mit ihm unter einer Decke und sie hatte uns absichtlich so ausdauernd beschäftigt.

Neben der Jacke legte er einige … Accessoires auf den Tresen.  
Für Leute wie mich, die täglich 8-Kilo-Kevelar-Westen unter die Nähmaschine ringen, stellten seine Sonderwünsche kein Problem dar. Die kleine, rasiermesserscharfe Porzellanklinge in der Lederscheide sollte in den Saum, die eingeschweißten Geldscheine in den Kragen und der Satz Dietriche in die Patte der Innentasche. Unsichtbar, versteht sich. Bei dem winzigen, elektronischen Gerät, welches schwer nach „Wanze“ aussah, zögerte ich. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung sei gesagt, dass er nicht sauer wurde, sondern meinen Bedenken Respekt zollte und eine Erklärung versuchte.  
„Ortungsgerät. Überträgt nur Koordinaten, kein Audio.“  
„Aha…?“  
„Er… er hat die Tendenz… ähm, verloren zu gehen… ähm, seine Jacke zu verlieren.“  
„Ich verstehe. Das wäre katastrophal… ähm, das gute Stück zu verlieren.“  
„Genau.“ Der Colonel war sehr erfreut, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte.  
„Werden sie es ihm sagen?“  
„Nein.“  
„O.K.“

Das war also alles ganz harmlos im Gegensatz zu den manchmal echt krassen Wünschen von Sergant Siler. Für den hab ich mal ein großes Loch in der Plexiglasscheibe eines Jeeps „repariert“: Weil zwei Lagen von dem dicken Plastikzeug nicht unter die Nähmaschine passten, hab ich die eine Hälfte eines Reißverschluß um das Loch genäht und die andere Hälfte um ein entsprechendes kleineres Gegenstück zum verschließen des Gucklochs. Klar kamen sofort seine Kumpels und wollten auch so ein praktisches „Fenster im Fenster“, aber so was mach ich echt nur für Siler. Oder O`Neill. Oder…

Das Leben ging weiter und wir hatten zwei komplette Lockdowns der Kaserne. Gar nicht lustig, für eine ungewisse Zeit fest zu sitzen ohne zu wissen, worum es eigentlich ging.  
Jede Menge Personal kam und ging – nicht alle auf eigenen Beinen – und bei ein paar Rabauken haben wir zwei auch diskret nachgeholfen. Ganz gewaltfrei haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass einige Kunden, die sexistische oder homophobe Sprüche bei uns losließen, kurz darauf Marschbefehle erhielten. Wahrscheinlich nach Alaska. Man glaubt gar nicht, welch verheerende Wirkung lose angenähte Knöpfe, fehl plazierte Patchs, defekte Reißverschlüsse oder verlegte Uniform-Accessoires auf die Karriere haben.

Konstant blieben unsere Lieblingskunden.

Dachten wir jedenfalls.

Bis wir die Kleinigkeiten addierten: Nicht nur, das sich der übliche Tascheninhalt des einen in den BDUs des anderen fand, es gesellten sich kleine Tuben Vaseline und vermehrt Feuchttücherpäckchen dazu, Ärmel-Manschetten waren halb abgerissen, den BDUs – besonders den Hosen - fehlten oft Knöpfe, und mehr als einmal war die Schrittnaht entzwei, sprich: da hatte es jemand sehr eilig beim Ausziehen gehabt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das die Flecken von Kaffee plötzlich das kleinste Problem war, um das wir uns kümmerten.

Rose und ich wechselten nur einen langen Blick und waren von da an besonders nett zu den beiden.

Aber zurück zu der Lederjacke:  
Blutflecken auf BDUs gehören zu unserem Alltag und es mag merkwürdig klingen, aber damit können wir umgehen. Es ist schlimm, wenn ein blasser Kamerad auftaucht, der uns nicht in die Augen schaut, wenn er stumm das Abholticket über den Tresen schiebt und nur nickt, weil wir kein Geld annehmen. Schlimmer noch, wenn Sachen gar nicht mehr abgeholt werden, weil kein Freund mehr da ist. Und ganz im Vertrauen: für eine offiziell von jedweder Front so weit entfernten Kaserne passiert das hier ziemlich oft. 

Aber ganz scheußlich sind Blutflecken auf ziviler Kleidung. Da wurde jemand verletzt oder gar getötet, der in seinem privaten Leben wahrscheinlich nicht mit der antrainierten professionellen Vorsicht darauf gefasst war. Kein „Betriebsunfall“ und „Berufsrisiko“. Könnte jede und jeden von uns treffen. Und Rose und ich haben uns schon lange abgewöhnt von einem Unfall auszugehen, wie das wohl die normale Reaktion unserer KollegInnen in anderen Wäschereien wäre.

Und wieso ausgerechnet der harmlose Dr.Jackson?

Etwas von unserer Wut zerknittert deutlich die professionelle glatte Fassade, die wir beide bemüht sind zu wahren, denn der Colonel legt ganz beiläufig beide Hände auf unseren Tresen und meint mit einem eiskalten Lächeln in einem Mundwinkel: „Keine Sorge, das ist nicht alles seins. Er kommt wahrscheinlich schneller in Ordnung, als ihr das mit der Jacke schafft...“  
Der Anblick seiner verpflasterten Fingerknöchel gepaart mit der frechen Herausforderung hat prompt einen sehr belebenden Effekt. Wir drei wechseln nur ein ebenso minimales wie konspiratives Lächeln, ehe ich mir das gute Stück schnappe und Rose in bester Imitation von Dustin Hoffmann als Revolverheld mit Schlangenblick in „Little Big Man“ ein trockenes „Abwarten.“ hinwirft.

Wenn der Colonel in ein paar Tagen mit einem blassen Dr.Jackson im Schlepptau kommt um sie abzuholen, wird sie aussehen wie neu. Gentleman der er ist, wird er sie für seinen Freund halten, der mit einem dankbaren Lächeln hinein schlüpfen kann. Und wir beide sind uns sicher, dass diese Li..., ähm, Lederjacke noch viel Jahre überdauern wird. Vielleicht ein bisschen abgestoßen an den Kanten, aber dafür umso perfekter passend für die zwei.


End file.
